Jazz's Twin
by Jazzy the Jazz
Summary: Well, in this he did. Her name was Viral, a Hacker/Martial Artist. She was bit on the temper side but, she was most like her brother. Most of the time. But what happens when one of her close friends gets offlined? And when one of her friends confessed something to her that she wasn't ready for? Hopefully, she'll pull through this all, the pain and love. (HOLD)
1. Introduction: Say hello to Viral

Jazz's Twin

**Introduction: Say Hello to Viral**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This will take place in the Transformers Movie but will not follow the plot line! And plus I thought this could be kinda neat you know? :) Anyway, I do not own Transformers, I just own my OC Viral! Also, I just wanted to write this Intro in 3rd person but the rest of the story will be in 1st person! Again, anyway, I hope you do enjoy this! :)

* * *

><p>A Black and White mech was walking next to a femme, she was bit on the petite build but you could still see her muscle. Her colors were black and a sea blue. She was only to the mechs shoulders and it appears that the mech's arm was around the smaller femme. Both had visors, the mech had blue while the femme had black. Not too black, but you could still see her classic blue optics. They were both part of the faction called the Autobots; they were the second Twins that were in it. The other Twins were called the Terror Twins. Aka, pranksters and bit troublemakers.<p>

While these twins, weren't so bad. The Mech's name is Jazz while the femme twin is Viral. Both are rank 9, while Viral's brother takes the First-Lieutenant, she takes the role as the Hackings Specialist, or even helps Prowl with the strategies on missions. Her main weapons would be her hacking skills and her martial arts skills. Meaning she will go up to an opponent and put them on the medical berth. She does have some experience with blasters but, she rather to fight the enemy face to face. Just like her brother, she is extremely into Earths culture, being brave, super friendly and a kind, caring bot.

But one thing she had was temper, she is also stubborn. But most of the times, she was just like her brother, laid back attitude. Viral wasn't like most femmes, she would just be hanging out with her close friends or practicing her martial arts. Her close friends were Hotrod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Chromia, Ironhide and Mirage. Now since she had a temper, she disliked a few bots.

Those were Tracks, and Sentinel Prime. The reason why she dislikes them is because, they both had lust in their optics and well…She almost killed them because of that reason alone. She doesn't like to be messed with. Now when this war happened, she felt like she was ready for it, but truth be told she was not. Most femmes aren't fit for battle, mostly are breeders to carry or service bots, but thankfully she was fit. She just had to get used to it. She was now a trained femme ready for anything. She was now a warrior.


	2. Chapter 1: Giving a tour of the Base

**AN: **You guys are the best! Thank you for saying that I needed to go on with this story! Again, you guys rock! Anyway, I do not own Transformers, expect their color schemes and pairings but I do own my OC Viral! Anyway peps, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>

_Guest-Thank you so much! I am glad you like my character!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Giving a tour of the Base<strong>

My systems booted up as I got off of my berth. We've been on Earth for a total of 3 years now. More Autobots joined our ranks in NEST and they were my best of friends! The Terror Twins, 'Cee, Raj, Hotrod, Blaster, and Chrome! Sadly, I haven't seen Cliff yet. I really missed him. I've already set up my schedule with them today, so that means no monitoring for any Decepticon signals! Yes, finally! I need a freaking day off!

Besides it was my brother Jazz's turn for monitor duty. But as usual, we've got to be careful in the Human population, or we'll cause unwanted attention to ourselves. I know that Sunny won't like this place well; his ego is high so he thinks that everyone is below him. Unless you know him like me, you know he's not bad of a mech. Okay first things first was to get them some alternate forms, aka vehicles for them to scan. Lennox has already taken care of that, so I just can't wait to actually see them. After that I'll give them the tour of the base and teach them a bit about Earth.

What to do and what not to do so you wouldn't get thrown in the Brig by Prowler. Sure me and Prowl can get along but, we do get into arguments about how this strategy is wrong or this strategy is not fit for this type of mission. Ugh, I hate those arguments. Prowl and I have logical processors, but I am not as strict as him. I like to have fun, like my twin. The SIC, head of Special Ops, the one and only Jazz. Or I like to call him, "Jazzy."

**Energon levels at 42% Suggest getting energon. Energy levels at 94% Weapons systems at 60% Audio systems at 76% Optic systems at 86% **My processor tells me, well I might as well go get my energon eh? I walk towards the Rec room, the door made a swoosh sound and before I knew it I heard a yell from the end of the hallway.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I snickered and turned around to only see the Terror Twins arguing with each other.

"Sunshine perhaps?" I hear Sides asked.

"NO!" Sunny immediately said.

"Okay then, it is going to be Sunny Bro!" Sides said.

"UGH! NO TO THAT TOO!" His twin said with irritation.

I start to walk towards them. When they notice me walking up to them, Sides has already his charming smile flashed at me while Sunny got his same old grumpy look on his face. But he seemed a bit brighten up when I came up to them.

"Heya, Sides and Sunny." I greeted them with a friendly grin.

"Viral! The femme I just wanted to see! Me and Sunny were heading to the Rec room, wanna join?" Sides asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, I'll make sure Jazzy knows. You know how he can get overprotective." With that I start to contact my Twin by our bond.

**/Hey Jazzy!/**

**/Wha's up, Vi?/ **

**/I'ma go get some energon with Sides and Sunny. Can you take shift?/ **

**/Sure, Vi. Be careful./**

**/Always am, always will be big bro./**

**/Heh, I hear' tha' 'fore./**

**/Jazzy, we're twins. Where do you think I got all my trouble from?/ **

**/HEY!/ **

I snickered as I felt his irritation through the bond. I send a teasing feeling through the bond so he'll calm down. With that, he was calmed. Being a younger sis rocked. I send a thumps up at the twins in front of me, a huge grin was plastered on Sides face while a small grin was on Sunny's. Whoop! I made him smile! With that, Sides wraps his arm around my shoulders which made me walk _really _close to him but, we're friends. There was no way that Sides would try anything with me, especially since he saw what I did to Tracks. I hate the MECH. Same with Sentinel Prime. I may be a small femme, but I can pack quite a punch.

Just ask old 'Hide. He knows!

When we walked into the Rec room, most of the 'Bots were just talking away. And that included the Blast Man. Or you may know him as Blaster. I could hear his laughs all the way from outside of the Rec Room. Some bots greeted us as we grabbed our energon and we immediately go towards the table with all of our friends there. Hotrod, 'Cee, Raj and Blast Man were there, man they're talking up the storm over there. Raj was the first to notice us and grins.

"_Ciao (Hello) Amici (Friends)." _Raj greeted us with his Italian accent.

Like my twin, he enjoys Earth culture and I believe that was the Italian language from the country Italy. At least that's what I heard. I picked up some language here too. So I decide to answer back, with the Italian language. _"Che succede (What's up), Raj?" _I smiled at him.

"English please?" 'Cee teased as she got up to hug me.

I get out of Sides arms to wrap around my smaller friend. "Isn't that sweet? Where's my hug, Vi?" Hotrod asked behind 'Cee.

Oh I forgot to mention, 'Cee and Hotrod have been courting for almost 2 Earth years now! I am so happy for them. I let go of 'Cee to give a quick side hug for Hotrod. "Ya know, I've been missing a good hug. C'mere you!" Blaster exclaimed excitedly before he wraps his own arms around me and gives me a good squeeze before letting go.

I smirked at him, "Aw, you missed hugs from a femme. So cute, Blast Man."

His cooling fan went off and rubs behind his neck. I punch playfully his shoulder and saying, "Speechless? Hehe, that's a surprise even from you, Blast Man." He just shakes his helm at me before having his friendly grin back on his face.

I looked around and there was one bot I did not see in here. Where's Chromia? "Hey guys, where's Chrome? I wanted to give her the tour too." I asked.

_"Con (With) Ironhide, sta (he) dando (is) il (giving) tour per (to) lei (her)." _Raj replied.

I pouted, "Man. Well, they are sparkmates, I wouldn't blame them if they wanted to spend time together."

Raj nodded at me, _"Si (yes)."_

'Cee snorted at us, "Is there any Earth language you don't know?"

I tapped my chin and smiled, "I know multiple languages but, there is one I don't know."

'Cee cocked her helm at me, "What?"

"Slang." I simply replied.

"Oh, like Jazz's?" 'Cee asked.

"Pretty much." I nodded at her.

"OKAY! Enough talking! Who wants the tour of the base eh?" I exclaimed excitedly.

They all raised their servos. Giving a nod for them to follow me, which they do. I lead them through the Lab, the Brig, Main Bay, the Relaxing Bay or at least that's what I call it, Medical Bay, Weapons Bay, the Shooting range outside and then was the Meeting Bay. Where all missions would be discussed, the Decepticon locater is in there also so that is where my twin is. The courters were in the middle of two rooms which was the Relaxing and the Medical Bay. I actually said this, "Watch out for Hatchet's wrenches of doom. He will not hesitate to glue your butts to the ceiling or even the Medical berth." I earned a laugh from the whole group.

That's when we were greeted by Lennox. "Hey guys." He greeted with a friendly grin.

_"Ciao, Lennox." _Raj greeted back.

"What's up, Will?" Hotrod asks while doing a two digit salute.

"How're you doing?" 'Cee asks kindly with her soft smile on her face.

"What's kickin'?" Blaster asks with his friendly tone.

"Heya, two legs." Sides said with a teasing smile.

"What do you want, fleshy?" Sunny raised an optic ridge at him.

I roll my optics behind my visor before kneeling down and asking, "The vehicles ready to scan?"

He nods, "Yup. We picked some pretty interesting ones. C'mon guys." With that he beacons us and we all follow, I think I heard Sunny mumbling something but it was most likely about, "I don't need to be ordered around, fleshy." Or something like that. But, Sunny is Sunny.

We walked into Main Bay and there were about six vehicles out here. They are all very nice looking. Blaster already sees one and jogs towards it, excitement was all over him when he saw this car. "What's this kicking car called?" Blaster asked Lennox.

"Oh, this car right here is called a Lexus lfa." Lennox replied.

Blaster smiles down at the car, "A beauty truly! Woo! I'ma scan it!"

And with that he does. He transforms into his new alt mode and makes a loud engine roar. I am guessing he likes it. I smiled as 'Cee and Hotrod went up together to pick out their new alternate forms. 'Cee automatically goes towards the two wheeler and scans it without any hesitation or questions about the motorcycle **(She's a Kawasaki ninja 300 motorcycle!)** Well, she is smaller than me. But, not too small like a Minibot.

Hotrod goes towards a car that to me honestly looked the most exotic one here. It was slick, and shiny, that is what Hotrod likes. He scans it and transforms into it along with 'Cee and they just park next to each other. They are just so cute. **(He's a Mclaren mp4-12c car! Trust me, it is pretty awesome looking!) **

Raj goes towards a vehicle that I actually almost picked for myself; it was called a Ferrari 458, pure red too. He loves the color red. He scans it as well and transforms. He rides and parks by Blaster.

Now it was the Terror Twins turn and it looked like the choice was made for them. I think it's called a Lamborghini Aventador, very pretty car if I say so myself. They both scanned it and transform into it. As usual, Sunny's color of choice is his golden color while is brother took…silver? Wow, that's a shock.

"So, you happy about your new vehicles guys?" I asked them with a smile on my face.

They send me a wave of the sound of their revving engines to approve. "Want me to show you mine?" I asked.

I get another wave. I chuckle before I transform into my alt mode. My alt mode was a Jaguar f-type, I send a powerful engine roar like Blaster and they respond back. _::N-i-i-ice, Viral. That is a pretty car.:: _I get a com from Sides.

_::Bello come sempre il mio amico. (Beautiful as ever my friend.):: _Raj com to me.

_::Oh my Primus, Viral! You are so gorgeous with that alt mode!:: _'Cee exclaimed at me.

_::Hey, now that is neaaaat'o! Nice choice, Vi!:: _Blaster exclaimed at me also.

_::It's okay. Not as cool as mine though.:: _Sunny said to me.

_::I am STUNNED! Very nice indeed, Vi.:: _Hotrod said to me, I could hear a smile in his voice.

::Thank you all, you look awesome as well guys. Anyway, what do you want to do now?:: I com to all of them.

_::How about a video game? Do y'all have that in the Relaxing Bay?:: _Sides asked.

::We sure do! Follow me.:: I replied back before transforming.

They do the same. Once we entered I already see Sam playing his favorite human game, "Call of Duty" along with his partner, Mikaela. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Sam yelled as I see his character running away.

"You sure about that?" Mikaela had a smirk in her voice and before I knew it, her character came out of nowhere and stabbed Sam's character right in his face. Sam groans, "No fair, 'Kaela! You went on the short cut again didn't you?"

Mikaela giggled, "Yup."

And that's when Sides and Sunny came barging in from behind me and grab the Autobot size controllers, and saying to them at the same time, "We challenge you!" Sam and Mikaela was a bit shocked at the new bots so I start to explain.

"The new recruits remember? Anyway, you guys have fun in here. I've got some work to do." With that, I've gotten goodbyes from all of them and I start to walk towards my courters. I notice the stack of data files on my desk once I enter. I sighed as I walked towards the desk and plopping down on the chair, and doing my work for the day.

**Time skip…**

Those data files took FOREVER! And I feel extremely tired, well; my energy levels are at 10%. So with that, I get up from my chair and just like throw myself onto my berth. Before I go into recharge I send a bond message to my brother.

**/Goodnight, Jazzy./ **

**/'ight Vi. Did ya get 'one with tha data files?/ **

**/Yes…Now I'ma recharge./ **

**/'Kay, 'ight./ **With that, I just fall into my deep recharge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was that? Good? Bad? Please tell me! And also, give me advise about my writing so I can get better at it!<strong>_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai bai! (Please leave a review? :D ) **_


	3. Chapter 2: A Fun, Dancing Work Day!

**AN: **Thank you all who have been reviewing this story! THis is a long one for you guys! :) I do not own TF's I just own my OC! Also, I recommend listening to Benny Hill theme song when the chase begins. And you'll see why! Anyway, enjoy the story below! :)

::Regular com::

_::Long distance com::_

_THought or FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Fun, Dancing Work Day!<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was my turn to do some Decepticon watching…Goody for me eh? I'd rather be in the Brig than watching for Decepticon signatures! I wonder, nah, I don't want a lecture from my Brother or Prowler. But I bet I can have some fun while I'm doing this huh? I smiled at the idea I just had and com in Blaster. ::Blast man!::<p>

_::What's up, Vi?:: _

::Can you come in the Meeting Bay? I have something to ask you!::

_::Sure, I'll be there hm…Around 1 Earth Hour?::_

::What do you have to do?::

_::Sunstreaker challenged me into a race. I am so going to win!::_

::Well, from the bottom of my spark, I will be cheering you on all the way from the Meeting Bay! Uses distance echoes. "Go Blast Maaann….Go Blast Maaann…":: He laughs on the other line.

_::Thanks Vi. Anyway, see you soon eh?::_

::I'll be waiting, in a very boring hour.::

_::Haha, I've gotta go. Again, I will see you soon.:: _

::Fine, fine. Bye.:: With that he cuts off the com I sighed and glared at the screen in front of me. "I hate Decepticons." I said aloud. And thus that's when the boring hour had begun.

**One Hour later…**

Blaster better get here soon…I am so going to glomp him into a ginormous hug and say, "LIFE HAS BEEN TORTURE! I AM GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOMMMM!" I laugh slightly as I imagine it in my processor. That's when I heard engines revving coming closer and closer towards me. Yes, finally Blast Man has arrived. And…Did I hear music? _Typical Blaster _I thought as a smirk goes on my face. It had a good beat to it…Blaster comes right in with his speakers blazing with a song. Which I deeply enjoy. It was the human song, Party Rock anthem. I immediately spring up from my chair and cheer. "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

He transforms while his speakers doing the same thing. He holds out his servo and speaks like a gentleman, "Then, may I have this dance?"

I laughed and took it, "Why of course my good sir!" I used a human British accent.

That's when we started to dance. He twirls me around fast, he stops a few times to catch me in his arms then I would do my own thing, I did some breakdance moves, one called the 6-step and a one handstand thing. Once done me and Blaster were dancing together again. Our servos intertwined as we move fast. Our hips touch each other then he slides me between his legs making me jump up, his servos goes on my hips as he picks me up twirling me around before he sets me down and we together do the running-man. We were laughing while we were dancing.

Until we were dancing together again, we spin around in a circle hanging onto each other. I've missed dancing with him. That's when he lifted me up again and spun me around. We were basically doing that until the song ended. I high-servo Blaster, "That was so much fun! How did you know that I wanted to dance?"

He chuckles, "Just by the tone of your voice. You were extremely bored so I delivered fun to you."

I smiled at him, "You're too awesome you know that?"

"I know." He smiled back.

"Wanna do another song?" He asks.

"Yes! It's better than doing this all day!" I exclaimed excitedly.

He takes a moment but then he picks another song that I love from Earths culture. Moves Likes Jagger. I laughed as he pulled me into his arms. He was swaying back and forth, me with him. That's when he started to spice it up a bit. He speeds it up as we do some fast paced moves. His pedes going back n' forth, I do the same of course. He twirls me then I was back in his arms. His helm rested on my helm before he twirls me out then back in, then back in. He twirls me in one circle before he brings me down as the song ended. His servos were on my hips and my arms around his neck. I laughed and stood up. "You did get better at dancing than I realized." I said to him.

"Of course, I've gotta keep up with ya!" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, yeah. One more song?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't have anything better to do." He replied. Taking a moment to pick song then he plays it.

It was Beat it. I squealed and started dancing.

**With the Autobots…**

"Does…anyone hear that music?" Will asked.

"It appears to be coming from…the Meeting Bay?" Optimus said in disbelief as the rest of the Autobots walk towards the Meeting Bay. Reaching there they see Viral and Blaster dancing to the song called Beat It.

Sideswipe snickers as he sees him and her dancing together. They were having a blast. _Blackmail time. _Sunstreaker though while a smirk goes on his face. **/Sides where's your camera?/ **

**/In our courters why?/ **

**/Blackmail time my dear brother./ **

**/Don't tell me…/ **

**/Yes I am going to play the footage in front of everyone./ **

**/Viral will kick your backside if you do that./ **

**/Nah, I'm her friend. She can't hurt me./ **

**/Uh-Huh, Tracks was her friend and when he tried his stunt with her she almost offlined him. You sure you want to be in that mechs pedes?/ **

**/You know she can't hurt me. She doesn't like to hurt her friends./ **

**/You'll never understand do you?/ **

**/Where do you think I got that from?/ **

**/Shut up, Sunny./**

** /Don't call me that. I'm going to go get the camera. Make sure no one interrupts them./ **

**/Yeah, yeah…Whatever./ **

With that Sunny was off to get their camera so they can 'blackmail' Viral and Blaster. While the rest was finding this quite amusing. _"Stanno avendo divertimento non e vero? (They're having fun aren't they?)" _Mirage comments.

"Okay, Raj, we're not like Viral. Can you speak English so we'll know what you are saying?" Arcee asked him.

"I apologize. I merely had forgotten about that." Mirage replied to her while still having his thick Italian accent.

"It's okay. I just don't like it when I just can't understand someone." Arcee smiled at him. They both go back watching the two having fun, and not realizing they are there. Staring at them.

**Viral's POV**

I've never had this much fun in ages! Especially since that one day that I met Blaster.

**QUE FLASHBACK!**

_Ugh, where was this place? I know that this place has to be around here somewhere…I am apposed to meet Hotrod and my brother in a place called, "Dance Trilogy" It was a club that my brother wouldn't stop talking about. And he said this to me, "Ya will like it! Ya like dancin'! This is a perfect place for ya!" This is going to so not going to fun. Because I am LOST! I looked around to at least find something that could lead me to this dance club. Uh, great, I have bring myself into a freaking allay. I better not get_ (Since this is a T fic I will be editing out any bad stuff in here!) I shivered at the thought of that. Not fun at all._

_ That's when I heard something…It was music. I am already here? This dance club was in the ALLIES?! I go towards the music and I find something that I never thought I would see. A golden and red mech was dancing with the song called, "How we party" by a music maker known as Trai. He was a famous mech at the time. He was okay but not as good that I could be right there and now. He looks like he was having fun on his own. Like his own little party…I smiled as he continues to dance to the music. That's when he trips and falls on his backside, begins to curse loud enough I could hear it. _

_"__Fragging mistake…" He said to no one. _

_His voice was nice; my spark actually pumps up after hearing his voice. I look down at my spark chamber and quietly order it, "Calm down…I don't wa—" _

_"Who're you?" A voice asks and I knew who it was. I looked back up and saw the mech staring at me._

_ I chuckle nervously, "I-I-I heard your music and saw you dancing so I decided not to bother you."_

_ A friendly grin goes on his face, "Well thanks for not bothering me, names Blaster."_

_ I return the grin, "Viral. Anyway, do you know where the dance club called "Dance Trilogy" is?"_

_ "Yeah, follow me. You're in the wrong alley way." He beacons me to follow him._

_ My inner self was like, "STRANGER! HE COULD _ YOU!" But I felt like I can trust him, he has that good vibe about him. So I do follow him. He leads me through some alley ways and there was booming music as we continued to walk. And there it was the huge letters that spelled __"DANCE TRILOGY" __in huge glowing green and red letters. I patted Blaster on the shoulder, "Thanks, Blast Man."_

_ He chuckles, "Eh no problem."_

_ I wave him goodbye before I knew it he speaks again, "Will I see you again?"_

_ I shrug, "I'm not sure. But you know what, you can join me. With my brother and friend. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you." _

_His astonishing grin came back, "Sure! I would love too." _

_I beacon him to follow and with that he was walking by my side as we walked into the booming dance club. There were mechs and femmes dancing together with high-grade energon in their servos. This place was packed. I start to look around for my brother and Hotrod, found them. They were laughing as they drank their high-grade energon. I tug on Blaster's arm to follow me because he was simply dazed about how many Cybertronian's were here. We reached the table and bring Blaster by my side and greet them, "Heya guys."_

_ "Vi, who's tha'?" My brother asks. _

_"This is Blaster or I call him, Blast Man." I replied. _

_"Did ya touch her?" My brother was now questioning Blaster with his full attention on him._

_ "No I didn't I just helped her show the way, she invited me to join y'all." Blaster said. _

_**/Are ya crazy, Vi?!/ **_

_**/Bro, he deserves it, if I couldn't find my way I could've been _ and you know it too. So be grateful that no one did that to me. Or I would be scarred for life./**_

_He takes a moment then he smiles at Blaster. "Name's Jazz, Viral's bro. And 'ere is Hotrod." Jazz introduced him and 'Rod. I slide into the booth along with Blaster by my side and before we knew it two high-grade energon was in front of us. I grab it and drink it slightly. _

_The taste was so good, made me tingly actually so I shake a bit. High-grade energon was the best. Blaster was half-way done with his and he was starting to get energon drunk. "Iiii…Like this place." He slurred with his energon breath stinking. Yeah, he was one of those mechs. Great. I sighed as I continue to drink. Before I knew it a mech appeared by our table and holds out his servo. Not for Blaster, not for Jazz, not for Hotrod but for me. _

_"Hey beautiful, wanna dance?" He had red optics, which I have never seen before in my life. He was a silver mech with some blue on his face. And he looked like a seeker. I shake my helm, "No thank you, I am not in a mood for dancing." _

_He scoffs at my reply and storms off. Jerks. My brother Jazz had already ordered his 4__th__ round of high-grade and he was already full drunk! Hotrod was almost there along with Blaster. Was it me that I had to make sure that we all go home alright? Oh great. Turns out, Blaster surprisingly stays sober while my brother and 'Rod was passed out on the table. I guess it's time to go._

_ "Hey, you get Hotrod, and I'll get my brother." I said to Blaster._

_ He nods ad he slides out of the booth to let me out I grab my brother's arm and wrap it around my neck, pulling him out of the booth. Blaster does the same with Hotrod and we walk out of the dance club. I knew how to get my brother home; we lived in the Middle Districts of Praxus. This is the city we are in right now. Time for a long walk, yay._

_**Time Skip**_

_We've finally reached my house, which of course my brother lives with me. I type in the code which was 764-512-890-000 to enter our house. Man, this place was a wreck at the sight. Energon cubes were everywhere, I kind of feel bad because this was our home and well Blaster was the guest here. I go towards my brother's courters as I beacon Blaster to put Hotrod on the couch which he does once I entered my brothers courters. I place him on the berth gently and give him a kiss on the cheek before walking out. What? I do that everytime because he is my brother and I care with him with my entire spark. And I would do anything for him. _

_As I walked out of his courters Blaster was picking up the energon cubes. I immediately go over there to help. "I'm sorry, this place is a mess. And I should've cleaned up." I apologized for this huge mess. _

_"It's okay, I just want to help." He said with his grin on his face._

_ I am guessing he likes to smile. I nod as I dispose all of them in the waste unit. He does the same and we stood there in silence. Then I remembered something, I have an extra berth in the storage unit. "Wait here, I have something for you." I said to him as I made my way to the storage unit at the end of my courters._

_ I open the door and see the berth there. I drag the berth out of the storage unit, I was straining I was commanding myself to continue to pull out the heavy berth. I heard footsteps running my way. "Whoa! That's a load you can't handle by yourself. I can recharge in the storage unit." He said to me._

_ I sighed, "That's no way to treat a guest though…The storage unit is filled with boxes and it can gives you the creeps."_

_ "Its fine, Viral. I am a tough, big mech. I can handle myself." He reassures me._

_ Giving another thought, I nod at him and with that he pushes the berth back in the storage unit and gives me the two digit salute. "Night." He says. _

_"Night, Blast Man." I nod at him as I saw the doors slide into the opening. He wasn't in my sight anymore. So I head towards my courters, the doors opening and there laid my cybercat on my berth. _

_I chuckle, "Heya, Nila. Scoot over." _

_I scooted over my pet; she stirs a bit but doesn't wake up from her recharge. I lay down by her and let myself commence into my recharge._

**END FLASHBACK!**

Blaster was one of the bots I have known almost my whole life. Besides Hotrod and Mirage. But the rest of the guys I've known were when we had gone away from Cybertron. And I miss my adorable Nila, but…I saw her die in my servos as I tried to get her out of there because I remembered our home was getting attacked by Decepticons. I am one of those bots who cares for their pets with their entire spark. I treated her like family. The song had ended as we heard a click from the left of us. I looked and saw all of the bots…STARING AT US! And Sunny was holding the camera. My anger had risen.

"SUNSTREAKER!" I yelled at him as I charged straight at him. His optics widens and bolts out of there his camera going out of his servos. Laughter was behind me as I continued chase him.

"I TOLD YA BRO!" I hear Sides yell after us.

**(PLAY THE BENNY HILL THEME NOW! :D )**

I bet Sunny was going blackmail me. Not on my watch. Me and Sunny had long legs so this was all the matter of stamina we had. He was starting to slow down a bit but picks up his pace as he transformed into his alt mode. I do the same. I speed up then there was a turn, he swerved left as so I did so. I was chasing him for a very long time now; he just didn't know when to give up huh? Finally he transforms back to his bi-pedal mode to catch some breath. I do the same and lunge at him. "AAAAHHHH!" He yelled as I tackled him.

I tsked at him, "No blackmailing me."

"How—"

"I know you Sunny. Well, almost but I know what you were planning to do with that camera of yours. I am not stupid." I said to him.

"Fine…I won't blackmail you. Now can you please get off of me? You scratched my paint." He sighed.

I nod as I got up from him. He mumbles something before going to who knows what. I laugh a bit saying underneath my breath, "Lesson accomplished." And with that I walk happily towards where the rest of the bots were. After that boring conversation, I decided to go to my courters and fall into my recharge. I hope tomorrow is going to be a fun day like today.

* * *

><p>SONGS:<p>

Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5

Beat It - Micheal Jackson

Party Rock Anthem - LMAFO

* * *

><p><em>I have a poll on my PF page here! It is about who should be with Viral! I am making the choice to you guys! :)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this funnycute chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai! :) **_


	4. Chapter 3: Decepticon Activity

**AN: **I forgot to put that there was a Training Bay, so I sowwy :( But, I wanted to have some action up in here! You guys are going to see what Viral can do! Also, got some Poll results below!

The Terror Twins- 2

The Blast Man- 0

Raj- 0

Cliff- 0

So, the Terror Twins are winning so far! Also, I do not own TF's just my OC! Also, I hope you guys don't see her as a Mary Sue in this chapter. I tried my best not to make her a Mary Sue so if she is, I am sorry! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :)

**I recommend listening to "Eye of the Tiger" for the sparring match! It pumps you up! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bond/**

_Thought_

_::Long distance com::_

::Regular com::

_"Italian talk."_

**Chapter 3: Decepticon Activity**

* * *

><p>I was on my way to the training bay, I needed to train. As I enter the bay Ironhide was instructing the sparring partners. Sides, Sunny, Hotrod, Mirage, Blaster and Bumblebee were there. I am guessing it's their turn to spar each other. I walk to the other side of the Training bay and set up my punching bag. Once done with that, I position myself as if I was going to fight. My servos crunch up into fists and I struck the punching bag with a powerful right snap-kick causing the punching bag to go left. I strike it again with my left fist causing it to go backwards.<p>

It's time to show some action. I punch it multiple times causing it to go backwards, I jump sideways punching it again, and then I do a dragon roundhouse kick. Once it came back to me I send a powerful punch causing it to fall off the holder. I go back to my normal stance and glance down at the punching bag. _At least I'm becoming stronger _I thought as I shook my servos then when I reached down to get another bag but instead I hear a shout from behind.

"Viral! Get your aft over here." It sounded like Ironhide.

I stood back to my normal stance and walked over to Ironhide. "Yes, 'Hide?" I asked.

"Wanna show these kids how it's down?" He asks.

"Sure, but who is going to be my sparring partner?" I asked.

"Me." He says as he dropped all of his cannons and got onto the sparring mat. I sighed; I should've known it was going to be him. Since I rarely used blasters I just walk on the mat. The rest of the guys just circle around us as we got into our fighting stance. Ironhide took his fists in front of his face, he was a boxer. While me, I had to rely on my speed and tactics. I get into my fighting stance.

I wonder who is going to make the first move.

We circle each other, waiting for one of us to strike. I knew he was testing me but, I was a rank 9 officer with experience with Martial Arts. I am pretty sure I was a tough femme to beat. He makes the first move. He steps towards me attempting to break my guard but instead I block it and used my advantage to give a quick kick to the left side of his tank. He grunted in response. I don't lose my guard.

Step.

Sideways.

Attack.

My logical processor told me, which I did. I stepped forward dodging his attack by going sideways then giving him a punch to the side of his helm. He growls lowly this time. He undercuts me which causes me to be dazed a bit but I soon recover, his whole body was lunging at me.

Jump.

Attack.

I front flip over him to give him a solid kick in his back. He stumbles over having an irritation growl as he turned back to me. _Get him angry, he'll lose his guard but be cautious of his attacks and movements. _I told myself as he strikes at me. He hits me hard in my tank but instead of falling on the mat below me I jump in the air my legs wrapping around his neck making him fall due to my weight. I hear clapping around us but that doesn't matter to me.

I needed to watch the opponent.

Nothing will distract me while I am doing this. He gets up and now I could tell he was angry. Now he has that bad vibe that makes you just want to get away from him. Luckily I confronted it and stood my ground. He strikes again. Only with more force and power. It almost makes me lose my balance on my pedes but I quickly did a backflip to dodge his next attack and attacking him with two swift blows to his tank then to his helm. I back away for the next incoming attack. He was angrier; he was losing his guard and pede placement. Thus gave me an opportunity to strike. I just have to be careful of his lethal blows.

Block.

Attack.

Attack.

My processor tells me again. I block his kick but it sends me backwards because it was very powerful. I flip up going at him with my full speed. He attempts to strike me down but this gave me another opportunity to strike at him. I push the punch aside as I give him a close kick to his chassis which causes him to lose his guard again.

Strike.

I lunge at him giving my best of blows, of course mine aren't as powerful as his but I can still do minimal damage. I don't want to hurt him that much. I give multiple blows to his mid-section then I spring up and give him a side kick to his helm causing him to fall on the mat below me. I vent in air then I vent it out, I kneel down beside him placing my servo on his shoulder. "C'mon 'Hide, let's get you up." I said to him.

He mutters something.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said, "Surprise." He replied and before I could react I get a tackle from the side and I saw Sunny looking down at me with a smirk on his face. "For payback earlier." He said.

He wasn't pinning me down. Good. I bring my knee in then I use my strength to push him off of me. He does he falls backwards as I leaped up from my fallen position and saw everyone circle me. They were testing me. Seeing if I can handle multiple opponents all at once. They must've known I would come in here and train, I missed training. But, I am not known for backing down like this. I wait for one of them to attack.

I eyed all of their movements, Sides and Mirage's pedes placement were out which means they are unbalanced, if they strike first it would give me the opportunity to strike at their side and knocking them down. Now while the rest would be a challenge for me to bring down, mostly Sunny or Sides. It had to be to them to strike first or it has to be me. I continued to wait until I caught movement to my left. Bumblebee. I duck his attack to give him a solid kick to his tank making him to go backwards. Movement to my right. A fist hits me straight in the jaw making me stumble to the side. I shake my helm as movement started to surround me.

Dodge.

Strike.

Jump.

I spring into action. Blaster's fist came into view I roll backwards dodging his attack. I stop my rolling to lunge at him sending him a powerful punch in his jaw. He stumbles to the side as I jump in the air my legs wrapping around his neck before I bring him down. He lands on his chassis as he groans. 2 down. 4 left. Get tackled from the side, pinning me this time I saw Sunny with his smirk on his face. "Not this time." He said. _Scrap, think Viral think! _I wasn't panicking; I was thinking how to overcome this right here and now.

Pin.

Jump.

Strike.

My mind finally made up. I used all my strength in my upper body as I flip over and now I was on top of Sunny. I jump up and strike his face, his paint scratched in the process. He wasn't too happy about that. He springs up and gets me into a head lock. I reached up to grab his helm trying to flip him over me, but right now he had his mech strength. My tactics were failing me right here and now. "What you given up already?" He taunts me with a hint of cockiness in his voice. I had to get him off of me. I close my optics for a moment then I shot them wide open. I strike him with my elbow hard in his tank. He grunts and loosens his grip.

Attack.

I grabbed his helm and put him over me making him to fall on his backside. There was a dent on the spot where I hit him. I hope he doesn't hold a grudge for that. 3 down. 3 left. Hotrod decides to step in. He steps forward making me lose my guard and gives me a clean right upper cut making me falling on my backside. I'm losing this battle. I get up, but not as quickly that I used to be. This was wearing me out, this is was the challenge. To see if I can do this or not. I've already defeated 4 mechs in the spar; I just need to continue what I am doing and no giving up. Not by a long shot. I land some blows to Hotrod's chassis but none as powerful that I normally would do.

Dodge.

Slide.

Attack.

Hotrod strikes with his fist trying to hit my face again but I dodge out of the way, I run towards him. He smirks and brings his fist up. _Nice try. _I thought as I slid underneath him as I jump from my position to give him a powerful kick to his back. He falls on his chassis. 4 down. 2 left. I heard a device being turned on; it had to be the invisibility cloak that Mirage had. I stood there as I listen for footsteps.

Step.

It was close.

Another step.

Closer…

Step.

Behind me. I whirl around, my leg lifted up; I hit something with my spiral kick. A thud was in front of me. Mirage. Can't fight the unseen. I had to rely on my senses this time, of course speed and tactics but Mirage was a different enemy. He had invisibility, an advantage that I did not have. I can't find this enemy. I had to get rid of his device in order for me to win. So instead I face Sides, we circle each other again waiting for one of us to attack. He makes the first move. He steps forward swinging his right fist to meet with my face.

I fall to the side, I was dazed.

He hits harder than I realized. I rubbed my cheek as I got up, my visor was cracked. Great. My temper was now catching up to me. I growl lowly for only for him to hear it. I needed to speed this up, to use my strength onto him. I lunge at him; he whirls around dodging my tackle and sends me back to the ground with his pede to my back. I groaned at the pain, I spitted out energon and got back up. I get back into my fighting stance.

When I was about to attack him we get a com from Optimus. _::Autobots, we've detected Decepticon activity. Report to Meeting Bay immediately.::_

I sighed as I wipe the energon from my mouth and com in Optimus. ::Optimus, we just got done with a sparring session. Right now, only me, Sides, and Mirage are able to help.::

_::How injured are you?::_

::I have some energon on me but it's just a minor. Sides is good and Mirage is also good.::

_::Alright then, you three report to Meeting Bay, Ratchet will just have to repair them. Oh, and Viral, did you injured them badly?::_

::I only gave them my blows…They aren't that bad like I did to Tracks. Honest.::

_::Alright, Optimus out.::_

He cuts off the com as I beacon Sides and hopefully Mirage sees me. "Decepticons huh?" Sides asked as we walked out of the Training bay.

"Yep, of all the times. I can't believe that I put the old 'Hide down. I am actually quite worn out." I admitted as I slid my visor out of my face. I rarely do that but since my visor was cracked, I just wanted to see well.

_"Stai bene? Avente bisogno di stare? (Are you alright? Do you need to stay?" _Mirage appeared by my side as concern was in his Italian accent voice.

_"Non preoccuparti per me, Raj. (Don't worry about me, Raj.)" _I replied as I send him a reassuring smile.

We all transform and head towards the Meeting Bay. Reaching there I see Optimus with my brother by his side as well as Prowl. Six of us, wonderful. I walk up and salute at Optimus. "What are the Decepticons doing this time?" I asked as Sides and Mirage walked by me.

"They appear to be around this area, the country called Europe and a state named Ireland. We've detected only 3 signals there. Starscream, Barricade and Blackout. We are to ride there in one of the human jets. They have been around that area for quite some time now. Engage if needed to; just find out what they are around that area for. Understood?" He said to all of us and I send a nod to him.

**/Be careful, Vi. Ah'll be 'ere./**

**/Don't worry about me, Jazzy. Remember, it's me./ **

**/Ah know./ **

I sighed as I turned to my crew as a smile goes on my face. "Let's go kick some tailpipe!" I said to them.

They returned the smile. As we head out we grab a couple blasters and put them onto our back so they could go into them. Something caught my optic; I looked over to the left and saw a long metal staff. It was new; it hasn't been used. I reach out to touch it, so smooth. I smiled softly as I picked it up, the weight was good, and the height was good. Looks like I'm going to use this. Best part it detached into two parts, so I hook onto my leg.

Since everyone was ready, we head out to this area where the Decepticons are lurking. We all go to the Main Bay to be loaded up into the huge plane. I know that Ratchet wouldn't be here well because uh…Sparring match? I still feel bad. At least most of us were here. Arcee, Jazzy, Optimus, Chromia, Sides, Mirage and Prowler. (Elita will appear later in the story!) Enough to take down those three Decepticons alone. I sighed as I put my helm back and closed my optics.

I didn't know what to expect, sure it was only three but it could be a trap. If you think about it, Decepticons don't really stay in one area unless for a good reason. Maybe an AllSpark fragment? Or something else? I made a humming sound as I think of many reasons. I felt a servo rest on my shoulder I open my optics and see my twin looking at me with a face I can't describe.

" 'Hat's wrong?" He asks.

I sigh, "Well, I'm just thinking about why the 'Cons would be just in one area. And why isn't Megatron over there as well? Jazzy, we could be walking into a trap." I told him truthfully.

"Don't let tha' logical processor of yours get in tha way. Ya will be fine, we all will." He said to me.

"I can't help it if I have calculations in my processor, it's just who I am." I said looking in his blue visor.

He sighs, "Ah know, its who ya 're." I put my left servo onto his that was still rested on my shoulder.

"But, I have a fun personality don't I, Jazzy?" I smiled at him.

He chuckles, "Ya do, ya get tha' from me." I just continue to smile. But truth be told, I am not sure what we are getting ourselves into. Either a trap, or something much worse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, whatcha think whats gonna happen? Also, I NEED REVIEWS! They are my meal and if I don't get them I starve to death and sadly you will not get anymore story :'( We don't want that do we? Good! :D<strong>_

_**Anyway, I hope she wasn't a Mary Sue...Please tell me if she was!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**Bai bai! **_


	5. New Updated Schedule!

New Update Schedule! !

Okay since school starts soon, I have updated schedule for each of my stories below!

A Police'sFriend - updated on Mondays, late.

Femme Seeker - updated on Tuesdays, late.

Jazz'sTwin - updated on Wednesdays, late.

Stellar and Beyond - updated on Thursdays, late.

We didn't ask for This - updated on Fridays, late.

And if I have time, I will update two stories, my choice, on the weekends. :)

If I do not update, there will be a reason. Not an excuse.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
